Paper Mario-Anime Novelization
by TheDarkestZero
Summary: Mario is a fifteen year old hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, living a life of riches. But what happens when sixteen year old Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom gets kidnapped by the unholy seventeen year old King Bowser of the Dark Netherlands across the globe? Mario must use the powers of the mystical Star Spirits told of in fairytales to rescue Peach. Mario/Anime Crossover!
1. Choose your Characters!

**Hello, theDarkestZero here! While taking a short break as I type up the next chapter from my other story, I am here to announce a new story I am creating. One of the famous RPG game of the Mario series, Paper Mario! This will be a little different. Yes, it is still the Mario story that you guys just adore. But every character will be slightly different.**

**The looks of the characters will be that of Anime characters! And in this, Mario is not the thirty something year old plumber, but a famous fifteen year old hero! This is my attempt at a Mario/Anime crossover. Now I need you guys, the readers, to do me a favor! I want yall to do me a favor!**

**Use your imaginations and come up with your own characters! I need at least four of them, and I will choose the best of those to be original characters in my story! While the characters from Paper Mario remain the same, I will also use four or five original characters to place wherever I feel necessary within this novelization.**

**Thank you all. Again, I will choose my favorite four that you have created, and then add my own. Use your imaginations to cook up the best characters for me! Thanks! **


	2. Introduction: From Stars to Ashes

**Well, here's the start of my Paper Mario Novelization! I hope you like it! Please review!? Remember, to make this sort of realistic every character will be in anime human form.**

White clouds filled the skies and the chirping of the birds reached the heavens above. A magnificent world of excellent proportions. Way beyond the sky and far beyond the clouds lies a haven of majesty and beauty.

Bright buildings and twinkling stars were scattered around this land. The ground a purple stardust and the sky a swirling mix of light blue, purple, and orange. This was the haven where the Star Spirits and Star Kids lived.

Star Kids were little younglings of this fair land who are born with powers never noticeable by the human eye. They carry cosmic energy within their soul; energy powerful just the sight of it is too much yet so beautiful. However, Star Kids do not know their true potential, thus they cannot use these abilities.

The Star Kids grow and eventually become Star Spirits, mages who can wield their cosmic energy willingly, protecting the fair land below.

This Haven of the Stars is Star Haven, a land where wishes become reality as the Star Spirits use their combined powers to grant wishes created by the people below.

A young boy of ten years stood next to a gorgeous fountain spewing tasty and refreshing looking water mixed with star dust, creating a beautiful rainbow effect. He had short blonde hair with bangs that were slightly messy, few hanging in his eyes. His eyes were hot pink and sparkled in the light of the fountain.

He dug in his pocket and took out a single gold coin, ready to make a wish. He felt kind of stupid. He was a Star Kid who was making a wish for himself. Of course he had to; the Star Spirits don't grant wishes for their own kind. The magic only works on the people from below.

He tossed the coin into the water and smiled, when suddenly his hair started blowing around in the breeze. The breeze became a fierce wind and caused the water to churn and ripple.

"Twink!" a voice called out, causing the young boy to cock his head to the side. His mother embraced him in a hug just as the fountain exploded into bits and pieces of shining rock. But the shine started to fade and was replaced by a dull black.

Twink and his mother fell to the ground with a thud, and many other Star Children started running around the once peaceful haven, unable to do anything to stop it.

"What's happening?" Twink asked his mom. He could barely see a strange device hovering in the air like a helicopter, heading towards the Star Shrine, the meditating place and home of the seven renowned Star Spirits, the Seven Mages of the Stars.

.

Smoke and fire erupted all around a circular room within the Star Shrine. Seven pedestals stood aligned in a circle, and standing on each of the pedestals were the seven star spirits.

The eldest of them, who stood tall and looked around eighty years old, was Eldstar. One of the oldest living Star Spirits, he had crystal blue eyes and a long gray mustache.

Going clockwise from him was Mamar, Eldstar's daughter. She was around twenty years old, had a pink bow in her hair, and she had relatively small breasts.

Next to her was Skolar, one of the smartest known Star Spirits who everyone goes to for advice or help. His skin was dark and almost purple, he wore glasses, his eyebrows were brown and extremely noticeable, and he had a mustache that was parted down the middle.

The next was Muskular who was the strongest of the group, yet he didn't look that buff. He wore a sailor's hat and his skin was tinted blue.

Misstar was the next one. Her skin was pinkish and her eyes were halfway open. She wore a brown scarf around her neck and her breast size was huge.

Next to her was Klevar, the apprentice of Skolar. He had light blonde hair that was almost white, with a pink bow just below his neck.

The last was Kalmar, who was kind of short with a small brown mustache. Not much is known about him.

Eldstar stood staring at the large ball of flames in the center of the room, saying, "Guys, let's prepare for the worse! He mustn't get the Star Rod!"

What is a Star Rod, you say? Well, it is said to be the most powerful and mystical item in all of existence. It gives Star Haven and the Star Spirits their powers, thus without it, wishing shall cease to exist.

"You mean the thing I've got right here?" asked a menacing voice that cut through the air like a cold wind. Floating above the ball of flames was King Bowser Koopa of the Netherlands on the other side of the world.

He sported long red hair that reached the midpoint of his back. He wore a green cape that had a design making it look like many scales were spread around it. He wore bracelets that held silver spikes on them. His eyes were fiery red.

Bowser laughed and said, "I've already captured your oh-so-precious Star Rod! Lookee here!" Bowser held his hand out and in it was a silver rod with the point being the shape of a star. The star glowed with a bright and florescent yellow light.

"Bowser Koopa!" Mamar yelled in fright. "You're that evil king from…the Netherlands. That Dark Land is where you dwell. What are you doing here?"

"Something that can make me win the war against Mario, that good-for-nothing boy who's stopped my plans thus far," Bowser said while holding back his anger. "Using this here Star Rod, I will erase Mario from existence and take my beloved Princess Peach!"

"Give that back to us!" Misstar yelled out.

Bowser snickered and said, "Fine, I'm taking this by force now. Kammy, let's do this!"

"Kammy?" Skolar asked.

Appearing out of a purple mist was an old hag even older than Eldstar most likely. An evil witch and a servant to Bowser, Kammy rose on a broomstick that puffed out pink smoke as she flew through the air. He wore a purple witch's hat and a long purple cloak that billowed in the wind. She wore glasses and had long and flowing purple hair. She was kind of short.

"Kammy Koopa, servant of Bowser!" Kammy shrieked in delight. "Mm, yes, Kamek is gone from his duties for now so I'm taking over as captain of his forces. Whaddaya thing, hmm?"

She held out her hand and a long scepter appeared in it, a red orb on the end of it. Pink magic swirled around it, and red energy surrounded each of the Star Spirits.

"What is this?" Kalmar asked, just as he vanished, and in his place a white card, the back of it black, and on the card a picture of the Star Spirit.

"Kalmar!" Klevar yelled. "You…" He vanished as well, becoming a car. Soon all of them save for Eldstar were cards. Bowser snickered menacingly.

"Bowser, you fiend!" Eldstar screamed, before becoming a card himself. Each card vanished from sight, leaving the evil king and his servant alone.

"We've done it, your Gnarliness!" Kammy said with a shriveled old laugh. "We've gotten the Star Rod and the Seven Star Spirits and brought Star Haven to its knees! What next?"

"Let's visit Peach and good ol' Mario," Bowser said between laughs. Kammy waved her scepter around in a circle, and in a flash of purple light Bowser and Kammy vanished.

The ball of fire vanished. The entire place was desolated. The entire place no longer felt magical. It felt like a horror show come alive.

Standing in the corner of the room was a mysterious teen of no older than fifteen. He leaned against a tall white pillar casually, like he was enjoying the display. His smile turned into a scowl and he stood up straight. His face was hidden in shadows. He raised his hand, and darkness sprouted from his shadow and enveloped him, soon dissipating along with the boy.

Smoke rose from the Star Shrine as many frantic Star Spirits and Star Children ran in and out of the once peaceful sanction.

Twink was among them. He didn't know why, but he was the only one to see the mysterious figure from just a moment ago. Who was that kid? Thoughts filled Twink's head. What was to become of the world now?

**I hope you liked! I'll try to upload every week or twice a week!**


End file.
